Sunset Walk
by lilienwolf
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take a walk and Blaine decides to show him something he just found on Google maps. :  Short Klaine Fluff - beware!


And some more Klaine fluff :D

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>They were pacing through the little park near the city center of Lima, holding hand and their fingers intertwined.<p>

Blaine and Kurt didn't take a walk very often, too many times they had been yelled at by complete strangers for kissing in public or simply for standing close together and whispering little things to each other. But this evening the park was completely deserted. It was a nice and warm summer eve in late July. Tonight a football game took place in the local stadium and it seemed the whole city would be there.

Well, the whole city except Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt still didn't know why Blaine would refuse seeing this match everyone had been talking about for weeks, but he didn't question his decision. He was too happy to spend some time outside their rooms without being stared at on a sustained basis.

Kurt smiled silently and glanced at his gorgeous boyfriend. The sun was about to set and the few clouds in the sky were colored in a bright red. The last rays shone above the treetops and made Blaine's curls look almost dark coppery. While admiring his boyfriend Kurt didn't notice that instead of walking through the gates to the city Blaine had taken him on a side path to their left and led them into the trees. But he did when the birds singing got louder and the trees became more, blocking the sunset light.

He took his eyes off of Blaine and looked around.

"Where are we going?" he asked in a curious tone.

Blaine just smiled at him and tightened the hold on Kurt's hand when he started to walk a bit faster.

"I see. You refuse to talk to me. Fine. Have it your way then." Saying this way too humorously Kurt moved his head and tried to look as pouting and uninterested at the same time as possible. Blaine shot him an amused look, lifting his left eyebrow which Kurt found really sexy, even when only seeing it in the corner of his eye.

"It's not like I'm not talking to you, honey."

Oh. Kurt loved it when Blaine called him couple-ly names. He turned to face Blaine again and smiled.

"Well, just tell me then."

"Nope. Not enough time for that. You'll see in a minute. Come on!" Blaine said with pleasant anticipation in his eyes and pulled him through the trees.

They were almost running and Kurt's laugh echoed through the wood, mingling with the singing of the birds around them.

After a few meters Blaine already slowed down and they came across a clearing. The grass and the flowers were flooded in a warm reddish light and they walked into the middle of the small area.

Blaine turned Kurt around, so that his boyfriend could see the beautiful sunset and put his arms around Kurt's waist.

"This is amazing..." Kurt said. "How did you find this place?" he asked with a hushed voice and looked at Blaine, his face glowing in the warm twilight.

"I was searching for a nice café in Lima." Kurt raised a brow at this. There were no nice cafés in Lima but the one they had already visited a few times.

"There is one near this park, it didn't look very promising on Google maps though... But then I noticed a light green spot in the midst of the trees on the map. I came here to see and thought you might like it." Blaine turned his eyes away from the sun, which had now completely disappeared behind the trees.

"I like it. I really like it." Kurt said, turned around and smiled at Blaine, putting his arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you do." Blaine whispered and leaned in to kiss Kurt in a chaste and gentle way. When they parted Kurt laid his head in the curve of Blaine's neck and simply enjoyed the tight embrace, the closeness. He could feel Blaine's body heat through the thin layer of their shirts and when a soft breeze blew over their heads he could smell his cologne, mixed with the scent of cinnamon and something that was simply Blaine.

"Kurt, would you please give me your hand?" Blaine whispered and took a small step backwards. He smiled at Kurt and didn't break the glance when the taller boy finally held up his hand.

"What do you-" Kurt started but then looked down when Blaine put something small inside the palm of his hand and closed Kurt's fingers around the tiny object. Then he raised his hand to his lips and pressed a charming little kiss on Kurt's knuckles.

Then he released his hand and Kurt opened his fingers to reveal…

"A Princess Lillifee plastic ring. Really?" Kurt laughed and looked up to meet Blaine's shining eyes.

"You remember the little girl we saw this morning at our picnic?"

"Oh, she had such a ring, too!" Kurt recalled. The little girl had been way too cute with her big blue eyes and her dark curly hair. She had been running around at the picnic place, playing with her family.

"Yeah, it was so cute and way better than the Spongebob ring that might have come out of the vending machine…" Blaine smiled.

"Certainly. This is really sweet, Blaine. Too sad it won't fit, though." Kurt said in a very amused tone.

"Yes, very sad." Blaine admitted and pulled Kurt into another kiss.

The purple sky slowly turned darker, but they kept standing there in each others arms, not wanting this kiss to end. Not wanting the warm evening ever to turn into night.

Soon Kurt could see the first stars reflected in Blaine's dark eyes.

"We should go home ..." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I don't know. Should we?" Kurt asked.

"It's getting late. We left at 8 pm and I don't want to get killed by your father, when we come back too tardy."

"You're probably right." Kurt chuckled. "Let's go."

Kurt smiled and with a last glance at the pink plastic ring he put it in his pocket and intertwined his fingers anew with Blaine's before they left the small clearing…


End file.
